happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chick
Chick (a.k.a. Baby Chick) is a fan character made by Young Little Unicorn. Personality Chick is a friendly character in HTF. But she is also an immature creature. Most of the times, Chick's recklessness has resulted in other character's deaths or in deaths of her own. For some unknown reason, Chick's parents are relatively unknown and she might be an orphan. Chick is interested in what children are mostly interested in: playing, having fun and jumping. She doesn't care for other characters' deaths, probably because of young aging and barely even suffers death. Despite being a character that almost always survives Chick has died a fair amount of deaths, dying in 4 episodes such as Locked Outside, Raining Toast, Final Death Disposure and Icicle. Gender debate Chick's gender was debated for so long and was often referred to as a "he". This gender pronoun went long until the creator of this fan character decided to actually confirm her gender. Since there are fewer females on YLU's show, he decided to make Chick a female to balance the amount of boys and girls in the show. Despite the fact that Two Tooth and Chick are now girls, there are still fewer girls than boys. Relationships Aquamarine Chick and Aquamarine are in good terms but they only interacted in Treehouse of Newbies. Aquamarine welcomes Chick and Ducky inside, but Jasper declined the offer. She killed Aquamarine in Chicky Rampage but not intentionally. Bunny Bunny and Chick rarely interact with each other, but when they do, they appear to be on good terms. In Locked Outside, Bunny asked Chick to help her get inside of her house. However, she didn't question Chick's disappearance (death), when she entered her house. Bunny has been in negative terms with Chick for only one time, which is when Chick killed her due to cannibalism and hunger. Ducky Chick and Ducky rarely interact with each other, but when they do, they appear to be on good terms. In Locked Outside, they both are asked to help Bunny to get inside of her house. In Treehouse of Newbies, they were happily skipping to Jasper and Aquamarine's house. Jasper Jasper and Chick only interacted in Treehouse of Newbies. When Chick skipped into Jasper's treehouse, Jasper told them to leave and shut the door, resulting in Chick falling off the tree. Jasper was probably decapitated by Chick or killed somehow by Chick. Jerky Their first and only interaction together is in Hatched Out. Jerky dislikes Chick, while Chick on the other hand is rather fond of him but after he died, Chick laughs and plays with his corpse. Sheepy She interacted with Chick for only one time. That's when Chick kills her, in Chicky Rampage. Two Tooth Chick and Two Tooth were rivals in the Vote or Die, but in the announcement after Fliqpy attacked them, they both immediately ran away. It's possible that Two Tooth's interaction with Chick is not positive nor negative but on neutral terms. He sells ice cream but doesn't let Chick have an ice cream because of her having no money. Vanilla Vanilla and Chick only interacted in Hatched Out. Vanilla was fond of Chick as Chick was also fond of her too. But not for long, Chick saw Jerky and crushed Vanilla to death. Chick's episodes Starring roles # Vote or Die: Two Tooth or Chick? # Hatched Out # Snap Attack! # Chicky Rampage # Sponsored # Vending Machines # Demonstration of Death # Chick Smoochie Featuring roles # Locked Outside # Treehouse of Newbies # Icicle Appearances # Raining Toast # Final Death Disposure # Bloody Maroon # Popcorn Frenzy # Bouncy Castle Gone Wrong Deaths # Locked Outside - Crushed by Hedgehog's foot. # Raining Toast - Her brain was forced out by toast. # Final Death Disposure - Crushed by a chandelier. # Bloody Maroon - Died in three different ways (perished, suffocated, burned in lava). # Icicle - Run over by Antlers's car. # Chick's Smoochie - Got sliced into pieces by a windmill, crushed after being run over by a treadmill. (Revealed to be alive). Kills Minor/unnamed characters don't count *Vanilla - 1 ("Hatched Out") *Jerky - 1 ("Hatched Out") *Two Tooth - 1 ("Snap Attack!" (debatable)) *Sheepy - 1 ("Chicky Rampage") *Bunny - 1 ("Chicky Rampage") *Elephant - 1 ("Chicky Rampage") *Hedgehog - 1 ("Chicky Rampage") *Aquamarine - 2 ("Chicky Rampage" and "Demonstrations of Death") *Leopard - 1 ("Chicky Rampage") *Panther - 1 ("Chicky Rampage") *Jasper - 1 ("Chicky Rampage") *Dog/Doggy - 1 ("Chicky Rampage" (debatable)) *Antlers - 1 ("Demonstrations of Death") *Foxy - 1 ("Demonstrations of Death") *Ant - 1 ("Demonstrations of Death") *Squirrelly - 1 ("Demonstrations of Death") Episodes Survived in Seasons Survival rate * Episodes: 66.66% * Irregular Episodes: 85.71% TOTAL : 75% Trivia * Chick survives in all of her recent appearances. * Most of Chick's deaths often involve being crushed or damaging her brain by anyway possible. * In Vote or Die: Two Tooth or Chick?, Chick won with a 4-1 vote. * Despite having a high survival rate, Chick had only survived in one of her featuring role. * Chick is shown to be a cannibal, consuming her friends' corpse. * Chick's most common victim is Aquamarine. 17 kills were caused by Chick. Category:Chickens Category:Characters With Unknown Genders Category:Yellow Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Babies Category:Characters with no ears Category:Characters With No Clothing